Silver Full Story
by esmeraldaannabethrose
Summary: This is a story about demigods and the end of the world. 1st story, full story line is to long for one.


Silver

Chapter 1

Jason's blonde, short hair moved from side to side as he paced up and down. Even though his tracksuit bottoms were covered in mud, he still looked smart with his grey t-shirt. Behind him was a girl, Piper. With her brown eyes and her short, choppy, brown hair, she looked normal. However, when she was in her red dress, she was beautiful; she was breathtaking. She watched Jason, eyes filled with passion and sorrow.

Down a lonely, singular path came the sound of an animal. An unhesitating animal. But there was nothing.

A few seconds later, a mysterious girl appeared on the path. She was very strange. With it flowing to her hips, her ginger hair was in a high ponytail. A single strand of hair hanged between her eyes. Even though her hair was abnormally long, it was her eyes that were the most strange.

With a sigh, Jason stopped pacing and relaxed. Piper slowly walked up to Jason's side. Together they looked down the lonely path. Even though a storm was beginning to form, they stood together. Neither one of them knew who or what was coming down that path. All they knew was whatever was coming; it would mean a new adventure. They waited.

The rain danced round the girl as it fell violently. She walked slower than before, taking in every drop of rain. Even though she was in shorts and a t-shirt, the cold didn't affect her. Looking ahead, she saw a building. Her final destination.

The rain clouds changed and turned into lighting clouds. Crashing thunder and blinding lighting struck around the girl. However, she marched on heading towards the building. Nothing touched her now. Not the rain, the cold, nothing. With every step the girl saw more and more of the building. As she got closer, two small, grey and red dots appeared. Two people.

Jason straightened up. He could see a figure coming down the path. The storm was now directly above them. With curiosity in her eyes, Piper slowly and cautiously stepped forward. However Jason pulled her back. Neither of them knew who was coming. Piper began to relax as she saw the long hair and feminine shape of the stranger.

Soon, the stranger was clearer to see. The stranger was female. With delight, Piper smiled knowing there would be another girl around, however Jason wasn't favourable. He stepped forward to see the strange girl. As they came eye to eye, a spark of bitterness formed between them. Jason's blue eyes darkened however the girl's eyes stayed the same. They stayed the same blood-curdling colour.

Silver.

Chapter 2

The storm had finished when Jason and the strange girl had stop staring at each other furiously. Piper just stood there, preparing for what could turn into a dangerous combat. With a frown, Jason turned and faced Piper. Piper gave Jason a half-hearted smile. Piper was extraordinary at reading lips and facial expressions. She could that Jason didn't want to talk to the girl and he wanted her to. So, with a deep breath, Piper found the courage to talk to the new girl. "Hi... my name is Piper and this is Jason." Piper gave her best smile and friendliest voice.

"What's your name?" Piper put her charm speaking skill into that sentence. However, it hadn't worked. The girl continued to stare at Jason. After a long pause, she finally muttered,

"Esmeralda, but you will call me Es."

"Okay, well if you would like to follow me." Piper requested. Es followed Piper into the building. Still outside, Jason look up to the sky and said "Father, what have you done?" And with that went inside.

The building itself was a bit larger than your average bungalow. From standing at the front door you could see the back wall of the building. There was a long corridor that separated the several doors running down either side.

Es didn't look bewildered. She had just spent 4 weeks travelling across the country looking for this place.

"Esmeralda Rose?" Es turned around to see a man, in his late forties with curly hair and beard, sat in a wheelchair.

"Chiron?"

"Indeed. I am Chiron." This place went from okay to totally lame in Es' view. Her trainer was in a wheelchair and she would be living a bungalow. How exciting.

"Piper, please would you show Esmeralda downstairs?" Chiron asked. "Sure. Es, follow me downstairs." Piper started walking down the long corridor. Es looked at Jason and saw anger filling his eyes every second. Es decided to follow Piper hoping to get away from Jason. Piper opened a door at the end of the corridor. Behind it was a set of stairs leading down underground. Together, Piper, Jason and Es walked down. The stairs stopped and in front of them was a new set of stairs. However, they led upwards. After climbing up a set of stairs they arrived above land looking over a massive field.

"This is more like it."

Chapter 3

The field was Es' dream place. Weapons of different kinds were laid out and kids about her age were using them on each other and on dummies. There were two people racing each other. However, the boy was on a Pegasus and the girl was on a horse that was running at lightning speed. Es had never before seen something so mythical in her whole life. She loved it.

"What do you think, Es?" Piper asked. Never before had Piper not been able to read someone's emotions.

"Nothing" Es replied. Es walked right into the middle of the field. Everything was so deadly and it felt right. Too right. She had come so far, now she wanted to turn around and run. No one could know who she was and what she had done.

Piper walked up to Es and placed her hand on her shoulder. Piper felt a cold shiver though her spine. Piper ignored the feeling and said,

"Welcome to your new home"

Es turned around and smiled at Piper. Suddenly Jason yelled,

"DUCK!"

Es looked to her left and saw a sword flying though the air, coming straight at them. Out of nowhere, Es pushed Piper to the side and caught the sword in midair. Jason, Chiron and everyone rushed towards Es and Piper. Jason helped Piper up then before anybody could speak asked,

"How did you do that? Annabeth's flying sword move is impossible to deflect, let alone catch it."

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. I have to ask... have you had anything special training or battles lately?"

Es shook her head. Annabeth had never seen someone move so fast. Was she...?

Chapter 4

"Chiron, will you introduce us?" Annabeth asked, motioning to all the boys and girls around them. There was a lot of them and only one of Es.

"Okay, there are a lot of people so how about we start simple. So you know everyone here is a child of a god." Es nodded and Chiron continued listing everyone and their godly parent. Thalia is the daughter of Zeus and her brother, Jason the guy who met her, is the son of Jupiter. The son of Poseidon is a guy called Percy Jackson, apparently he's quite famous. His girlfriend, Annabeth, is the daughter of Athena. Then there is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. At this point Chiron mentioned that Hera, Hestia and Artemis had no children. Chiron continued and said that Nico is the son of Hades and his sister, Hazel, is the daughter of Pluto. There is Katie, daughter of Demeter; Luke, son of Hermes; Castor, son of Dionysus: Dakota, son of Bacchus: Frank, son of Mars; and Clarisse, daughter of Ares. The final name Chiron said was Will Solace, son of Apollo.

At the sound of Apollo's name, Es pushed through the crowd and ran off into woods.

"What did I do?" Will asked.

"Ha, well done, arrow boy. You scared off the newbie." Clarisse snickered.

"Clarisse, if you will shut your mouth and then someone can go and find Esmeralda." Chiron ordered.

Es had run for a while till she saw a girl hiding in the shadows. She had brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a dark purple button-up top, and smart black trousers that matched her shoes.

"Hi there... um... why are you hiding in the shadows?" Es enquired.

"I'm a moon nymph, sunlight can hurt me. I'm Nicola."

"Hi, I'm Esmeralda. My friends call me Es. Can I call you Nicky? For short of course."

Nicola smiled at the thought of a nickname.

"I like it. Nicky."

Nicky started walking back towards the training field where all the other people were. However, Es didn't follow at first. Then she thought about her mission and followed.

When they got to the edge of the wood Nicky stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Es asked.

"I can't go in sunlight otherwise I'll die. So I'll see you around?" Nicky stated.

Es nodded and watched Nicky walk off into the woods. Es turned to face the training field. Es was furious and needed to kill something... or someone.

Chapter 5

Es noticed that everyone had vanished. It was the perfect time to train. Es walked over to the weapon stack and saw her perfect weapons. Several knives that are designed to fly fast through the air and slice through metal. She picked them up and walked towards the dummies. Es closed her eyes, slowed down her breathing and waited.

The wind blew Es' hair across her face. Es opened her eyes. They were glowing brighter than ever.

She turned to the nearest dummy and through one of the knives. It hit the dummy in the heart area. Es turn the next dummy then next and so one. Each time, Es through a knife and each time it hit the dummy in the heart area.

A twig snapped behind Es. Es turned around and through her last knife. Es realised too late. She had thrown it at the Apollo guy, Will. Es wanted to look away but watched.

The tree behind Will moved its branch and blocked him. The knife flew into the branch. To the right of Will was Nicky and another girl dressed in a short green dress.

"Es, this is Lauren. She's a tree nymph." Nicky smile, she kept edging back out of the sunlight. Es began to relax until, the girl with a punk like look, Clarisse spoke.

"How on earth did you throw those knives? They were thrown with so much force and were on target without a single mistake."

Annabeth nodded in agreement. Even Chiron was speechless. Everyone was speechless. The only person who wasn't speechless was Jason, who kept muttering under his breath.

Everyone was staring at Es. No one moved. After a while, Will step forward and took the knife out of the tree branch. He walked over to Es and held the knife in front of her. Es did nothing.

"Take it.", whispered Will. Es looked at the knife then looked at Will. Annabeth stepped forward and put her hand on Es' arm.

Annabeth shook her head and said,

"She's in some sort of shock." Annabeth looked to Chiron.

"Her whole body has slowed down." Annabeth stepped away and Will decided put the knife on the floor. Suddenly, Es gasped. Everything started spinning then she blacked out. Es heard several voices telling her to wake up and if she could hear them. It went quite. Then a deep low voice spoke. 'You nearly killed one. Keep going little wolf. Keep going.'

Chapter 6

Piper slowly backed away as Es' eyes fluttered open. She watched as Es slowly sat up and scanned the room. Piper's room wasn't the cleanest; however it was one of the nicest. Being a child of Aphrodite, whatever she did to her room it looked nice. She had settled with white painted walls with her favourite pictures on them. Piper had a sofa bed which was a light red. The floor was cream and had a rug with a dove on it covering most of the floor. The dove represented her mother. However Piper didn't have anywhere to put her clothes. There was no room for a closet, so she had them in piles on the floor.

Es smiled at the untidy yet organised room which was all around her.

"Welcome back." Es relaxed at the sound of the friendly voice of Piper.

"How long was I out?"

"A good half hour."

"HALF AN HOUR?!" Es had never been out that long. Normally her blackouts last for a few minutes, not thirty! Es stood up and walked to the door.

"Es, where are you going?"

"To get answers."

Will saw Es storm out of Piper's room followed by a very worried Piper. Will decide to run after them. He noticed that Es was heading towards the main doors. Will was now next to Piper.

"Where is she going?" Will asked, scared of what was happening.

"She is going to find answers about her black out." Piper replied. They were both outside watching Es run extremely fast down the path. Together they watched her go.

It had been a few hours since Es left and the whole site knew she was gone. Everyone was worried until one of the nymphs said they saw a girl with long ginger hair running though the forest and her eyes were silver.

A few hours Es returned, however it could not be said that she returned safe and sound. Somehow she had run into trouble and received a large cut down the left side of her face. It was bad, real bad.

Chapter 7

As it was his speciality, Will had to tend to the cut. Will walked into his room to see Es looking at his stuff. Will loved to play basketball and therefore had a sporty room. He had pictures of his favourite basketball players and very few family photos. However Es had found one of him and his dad, Apollo, which was taken a few weeks ago.

"I had a great time with him." Es dropped the photo and turned to face Will. The blood from her face was running down her face and neck.

"Let's clean that cut." Will motioned for Es to sit on his bed while he pulled out the medical kit. He took a bottle of water and poured it onto a cloth. Will sat to the left of Es and was about to clean her face when she shuffled to the right at great speed.

"Please. Let me help." Will stared into Es' silver eyes and saw something strange. She wasn't scared, she was angry. But at what. Will edged closer and lifted up the cloth. This time Es shuffled to the left allowing Will to clean the cut.

Es didn't flinch when Will placed the cloth on her face. He slowly cleaned it, stroking her face with the cloth. Will couldn't help but stare at her perfect skin which was now ruined by the cut. When all the blood was removed, Will was able to see the cut more clearly. It was a good 15cm long and 1cm wide. Will couldn't help but stroke it. Never before had he seen a continuous cut that long.

"What happened to you?" Es lowered her head trying to avoid Will's gaze. Will was a great guy; however, Es could tell he was emotionally insecure.

"Es, you can tell me." Will placed his hand on her and smiled at her. Es could never hurt an innocent being like him.

"I ran into an old friend..." Will studied the face of the beautiful girl in front of him. He could tell she was lying and when he looked into her eyes saw an evil side. Will felt bad when Es stood up and walked to the door.

Es was about to turn the handle when she turned around and said;

"Thank you." And with that left the room.

Jason was sat under the shade of a tree at the edge of the wood when Piper found him. Piper carefully lowered herself down and sat next to him. Piper had never seen Jason so quite before. Piper had strong feelings for Jason, however, by law she should fall in love with the son of Hephaestus, Leo. Piper knew that Jason should fall in love with the daughter of Juno. Piper feared that Es was the daughter of Juno.

"Jason..." Jason looked at Piper.

"I have know you for a while now and I can tell when you're upset so... start talking." Jason smiled at Piper's cockiness and concern for him.

"I've been thinking... there's something about Esmeralda which makes my Father and myself really nerves."

"Why would Jupiter dislike Esmeralda when they haven't met?"

"Jupiter hates many Greek gods however I have no idea why he would hate..."

Suddenly there was a large booming sound and a massive creature with wings and a scorpion tail had found its way into the training field. Everyone panicked.

Chapter 8

Will had heard the booming sound and ran to the training field. He stopped next to Es who was at the field entrance.

"What is that!?" Will exclaimed and Es simple replied;

"An old friend." Before running into the battle. Will followed grabbing the bow and arrows that had fallen on the floor.

Percy knew exactly what the creature was.

"That's a manticore and it will kill on sight." Everyone was trying to lay a hit on it and when Percy was about strike, Es yelled,

"Don't hurt her!" Percy realised Es' mistake. The manticore, the female manticore, swung round and hit Es with its claws. Es was sent flying backward and straight into a tree.

Will watched terrified as Es went flying. He noticed that Es had received three large cuts across her stomach, identical to the one on her face. Will was running to Es' side when the manticore leaped on top of him. He could move under the weight and ser size of the creature. It opened its massive jaws and was about to rip Will in half when it was quickly knocked away.

Annabeth saw a ginger wolf push the manticore off Will. Annabeth quickly ran over and helped him up.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Will quickly turned around to see that Es was gone. However, he joined the other demigods in watching the fight that was going on.

The manticore was about ten times larger than the wolf however was slower. The wolf constantly circled the manticore looking for a weak spot then dived in. The wolf climb the creature's back then bit into its neck. The manticore fell and the wolf climbed off.

Neither was dead however everyone could tell they were talking to each other. Finally the wolf nuzzled the manticore in a sign of compassion then ripped its neck again killing it. The body disappeared leaving a lonely, sad, bleeding wolf.

No one moved until a bright light shone around the wolf and when it died a girl in a long silver dress with long ginger hair was sat in its place crying. Will stepped forward and noticed the girl had blue eyes however a large cut on the left side of her face.

"Es?" Will edged forward. Jason shook his head.

"No, Artemis."

The End.


End file.
